Party, Like It Should Have Been
by TheDarknessIsTheLight
Summary: Set in Everwild. Allie and Mikey. This is the party scene as it should have happened. "If you love me, kiss me, when I'm at my worst."


Party, Like It Should Have Been

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Neal Shusterman.**

Mikey wasn't the most patient guy, in this world or the next. So waiting to Allie to realize that Milos wasn't all that he claims wasn't fun. Her ignorant behaviour was getting on his last nerve. He woudl never hurt her of course, but maybe she also needed to realize that when you push someone away for too long, they will go away. And that night, sitting on the rock, was torture. He knew torture. He also knew that impatience was not a common quality in Everlost. Allie was off on a supposed lesson with Milos, but he knew that it was just time before…the lessons stopped being…well lessons.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Moose and Squirrel.

"Hey, Moose, Squirrel, where did you say Milos took Allie?" Mikey asked.

"They went to–"

"We didn't," Moose interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, what's it to you?" Squirrel replied. It took all of Mikey's strength to not transform into the most hideous creature. Maybe not enough strength.

His arms, legs, head, face, nose, even finger nails transformed into something so terrifying to Moose and Squirrel that they gave it up, instantly.

"A PARTY?"

"Yes-yes…sir…" Squirrel said cowering. Dominance, a feeling that he had definitely missed. Maybe it was time to reunite a group of followers. But he knew there was something he had to do first.

"Push Milos to the centre of the earth?" Moose asked. Mikey wasn't aware that he had been talking out loud.

"Maybe two things…take me to where they went. Now!"

* * *

They had gone to a street, where a house was emitting loud music.

_Lose your mind, lose it now, lose your clothes in the crowd. We're delirious, tear it down, till the sun comes back around. _

"What _is_ this?" Mikey said out loud, fully aware that no one could hear him. Right then, Allie appeared as if out of nowhere. She must have ripped herself from someone. Mikey hoped that meant she would leave in a humph. But she was laughing, smiling…and disappearing into a blond girl. When Milos disappeared as well, Mikey knew neither could see or hear him, so he stepped up, inches from each of them. He could hear their sick conversation.

"Why? Do you think so little of yourself that you should only skinjack people less attractive that you are? Why not a girl as beautiful as you?" Milos asked.

"I'm not beautiful…" Allie responded. Mikey frowned, resisting the urge to tell her otherwise. After more sickening conversation, Allie rushed outside. Milos followed.

"Take the hint!" Mikey yelled. He was a bit slow in following then, since he had to dig his legs out of the ground, and when he got there, they were kissing.

"THAT'S IT!" Mikey exclaimed, and tried walking away, refusing to turn back, even if the ground had other plans.

* * *

She ripped herself from the blond girl's body and looked around, disoriented. She felt disgusting, like she had done worse than just cheat on a boyfriend. She felt like she had betrayed her best friend with his worst enemy. Then she heard her name.

"Allie! Why would you do that?" Mikey called. He was ankle deep into the ground. Strangely enough, he sounded hurt, as if was possible. "I love you, Allie…and if I can't have you, no one can!" he yelled.

He ripped his legs from the ground faster than Allie would have thought possible. He rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders, ready to push her deeper and deeper into the earth. Allie gently put her hands on his arm. There was no heat, no electricity, but he looked up, rage melting. His arms were holding her up now. The pain was clear in his eyes.

"I love you too, Mikey, only you."

He laughed, and ugly, far from anything nice laugh. She knew she had awaken the monster, but she also knew that as long as she was around, the monster was tame. "Define love, Allie. Does it mean sneaking around, does it mean pushing people away?"

Allie grinned, in an attempt to bring back the lighter mood, "Deep for you, huh, Mikey?"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled. Allie cowered, trying to move away from him, completely aware of what he could do. But she was stuck, now knee deep. And he wasn't. The sight of her cowering was too much. Dominance wasn't worth this. He calmed down and pulled her out. "You were never scared of me before…"

"You never yelled at me before…"

He sighed. "You never…this could go on for a while…"

"We have all the time in the world. And I'm not moving until we talk." He sighed again, pulling her out from the ground. "Thanks…" she mumbled.

They stared at each other for a good while. Mikey was becoming increasingly aware of Milos' presence in the background. "Kiss me."

Allie wasn't about to hesitate. She knew she loved him. She knew it had always been him, but Mikey wasn't going to forgive her like that.

"If you love me, kiss me, when I'm at my worst." Mikey didn't sense a hint of hesitation on her face, so he transformed. He transformed into something so hideous, what he created to scare Squirrel and Moose was nothing. So hideous, yet Allie stared and stared. She not only flinched but she reached up and kissed him, gently transforming him back to his normal boy form.

"I do love, Mikey…you knew that all along." She was right, Mikey knew this, and he also knew Allie would've never been swayed by Milos, even if he often doubted it.


End file.
